There are various types of fitness exercises that address different aspects of fitness such as aerobics, stability, mobility, muscle strength, muscle endurance, core training, pilates, yoga and plyometrics ranging from rehabilitation to extreme for all sports. Generally, the performance of such exercises require several different items of equipment such as stepping platforms, bench platforms, blocks, elastic cord, etc. Bench platforms are generally of two types, namely, rocker boards and wobble boards. A rocker board permits only side-to-side rocking movement while a wobble board permits side-to-side and front to back movement, over a 360-degree range. Both boards enhance range of movement and stability, and develop better core stability and strength. A tool commonly used by fitness classes is the stepping platform. It is used in step aerobics to intensify the workout and consume more oxygen. A block is another tool used in yoga to aid in stretching. It can be used to support the user when in the basic sitting position with legs crossed. Elastic cord or bands and rope can be used for resistive exercises to give a resistance, which increases with extension. It would be advantageous to be able to combine a number of items of exercise equipment into a single portable item.